Los Santos (Universo 3D)
Los Santos è una città fittizia la quale si trova nello stato immaginario di San Andreas. Los Santos sarebbe la parodia della città di . Anche il nome di questa città prende spunto da Los Angeles, la "Città degli Angeli", che diventa nel gioco Los Santos, la "Città dei Santi". Los Santos ha 32 quartieri. Si va dalle colline di Richman, dove ci sono le ville delle SuperStar, delle musica e del cinema, come Madd Dogg, ai malfamati quartieri della parte orientale della città, divisi tra le Gang di strada. A Los Santos sono presenti quattro Gang: le Famiglie di Grove Street con il loro quartier generale a Ganton, la Gang dei Ballas, con il loro quartier generale a Idlewood, la Gang dei Vagos Los Santos con il loro quartier generale a East Beach e i Varrios Los Atzecas con il loro quartier generale a El Corona. La polizia di Los Santos è corrotta e i politici evitano il problema delle guerre fra Gang. In questa città potrai trovare ogni sorta di svago: dal basket alle corse automobilistiche, da una sfida al poligono allo "shopping". Los Santos possiede il quarto aeroporto più trafficato al mondo. Ha un'efficiente sistema di autostrade, che la collegano a Las Venturas e a San Fierro. Distretti di Los Santos *Commerce/Downtown L.A *Conference Centre/ Los Angeles Convention Center *Downtown L.S./ Downtown L.A. *East Beach/Long Beach *East Los Santos/East Los Angeles *El Corona/El Sereno *Ganton/Compton *Glen Park/Echo Park *Idlewood/Inglewood *Jefferson/Watts *Las Colinas/Los Feliz *Little Mexico/Downtown L.A. (sud) *Los Flores/Boyle Heights *Los Santos International Airport]]/L.A. International Airport *Marina/Marina del Rey *Market/West Hollywood *Market Station/Wilshire/West Station *Mulholland/Hollywood Hills *Mulholland Intersection/US 101 e RS 110 Intersection *Ocean Docks/Los Angeles Harbor/San Pedro *Pershing Square/Pershing Square *Playa del Seville/Playa del Rey *Richman/Bel Air *Rodeo/Beverly Hills *Santa Maria Beach/Santa Monica *Temple/North Hollywood *Verdant Bluffs/Griffith Park *Verona Beach/Venice Beach *Vinewood/Hollywood *Unity Station/Union Station *Willowfield/Willowbrook Trama Los Santos è la città natale del protagonista di GTA San Andreas, Carl Johnson che torna da Liberty City dopo cinque anni, dopo che suo fratello, Sean Johnson, lo informa della morte della loro madre, Beverly Jonhson. Il gioco inizia dopo l'arrivo di CJ a Los Santos e la storia ruota intorno ad una lunga guerra tra la gang di CJ, le Famiglie di Grove Street ed i loro rivali più accaniti, i Ballas. Le tensioni tra bande rivali ispaniche, i Varrios Los Aztecas e i Vagos Los Santos, minacciano anche l'influenza molto leggera con cui le OGF controllano i suoi territori. A causa del tradimento di membri della gang come Big Smoke e Ryder, che passano dalla parte dei Ballas, e dell'arresto del leader delle OGF Sean "Sweet" Johnson, causano lo scioglimento delle Famiglie di Grove Street e l'acquisizione da parte dei Ballas e dei Vagos di tutti i territori delle OGF. Carl Johnson che torna da Liberty City dopo cinque anni, dopo che suo fratello, Sean Johnson, lo informa della morte della loro madre, Beverly Jonhson. Il gioco inizia dopo l'arrivo di CJ a Los Santos e la storia ruota intorno ad una lunga guerra tra la gang di CJ, le Famiglie di Grove Street ed i loro rivali più accaniti, i Ballas. Le tensioni tra bande rivali ispaniche, i Varrios Los Aztecas e i Vagos Los Santos, minacciano anche l'influenza molto leggera con cui le OGF controllano i suoi territori. A causa del tradimento di membri della gang come Big Smoke e Ryder, che passano dalla parte dei Ballas, e dell'arresto del leader delle OGF Sean "Sweet" Johnson, causano lo scioglimento delle Famiglie di Grove Street e l'acquisizione da parte dei Ballas e dei Vagos di tutti i territori delle OGF. Carl Johnson che torna da Liberty City dopo cinque anni, dopo che suo fratello, Sean Johnson, lo informa della morte della loro madre, Beverly Jonhson. Il gioco inizia dopo l'arrivo di CJ a Los Santos e la storia ruota intorno ad una lunga guerra tra la gang di CJ, le Famiglie di Grove Street ed i loro rivali più accaniti, i Ballas. Le tensioni tra bande rivali ispaniche, i Varrios Los Aztecas e i Vagos Los Santos, minacciano anche l'influenza molto leggera con cui le OGF controllano i suoi territori. A causa del tradimento di membri della gang come Big Smoke e Ryder, che passano dalla parte dei Ballas, e dell'arresto del leader delle OGF Sean "Sweet" Johnson, causano lo scioglimento delle Famiglie di Grove Street e l'acquisizione da parte dei Ballas e dei Vagos di tutti i territori delle OGF. Nel 1992, gli ufficiali di polizia Frank Tenpenny e Eddie Pulaski (quest'ultimo già assassinato da CJ prima degli eventi) della C.R.A.S.H. (Community Resourcìes Against Street Hoodlums) sono accusati di omicidio, violenza sessuale, corruzione, abuso d'ufficio e molte altre imputazioni. All'udienza, tuttavia, Tenpenny viene prosciolto e il procuratore fa cadere inspiegabilmente tutte le accuse a suo carico. In città la popolazione, indignata da questo fatto, si rivolta. Si tratta di una rievocazione della Rivolta di Los Angeles del 1992. Durante la rivolta, CJ uccide il "Signore della droga" ed ex-membro delle OGF Big Smoke. Dopo Big Smoke, CJ insegue Tenpenny, rifugiatosi in un autopompa. Dopo un inseguimento mozzafiato per tutta la città, l'autopompa dell'agente cade dal cavalcavia che passa sopra Grove Street. A causa di questa caduta, Tenpenny muore. Quando la notizia della morte di Tenpenny raggiunge la gente di Los Santos, in cittò cessano i disordini e le famiglie di Grove Street iniziano a riconquistare i loro territori, diventando ben presto la più forte gang di Los Santos. Punti d'interesse maggiore a Los Santos Stazione di polizia di Los Santos E' la stazione di polizia di Los Santos dove si possono trovare armi, giubotti anti-proiettili ed anche delle celle ed ovviamente tanti poliziotti. Richman Country Club Il Richman Country Club è un luogo dove vanno solamente i ricchi per giocare a golf e per farsi la doccia lì. Il fatto perchè ci vanno solo i ricchi è che per fare queste due cose pagano un occhio della testa. Campi da Basket In giro per la cittadina di Los Santos ci sono alcuni campi da Basket fra cui anche quello che si trova dietro la casa di Sweet. Casa della madre di CJ E' la casa dove abitava Beverly Johnson, la madre dei tre fratelli Johnson. Sarà la prima casa di salvataggio che il giocatore avrà. Casa di O.G. Loc E' la casa di O.G. Loc. Si saprà che è la sua solo dopo una missione svolta per suo conto. Casa di Sweet E' la casa di Sweet. Sarà il luogo dove si effettueranno la maggior parte di missioni che saranno svolte per il suo conto. Casa di B-Dup (membro OGF) E' la casa dove vive B-Dup con il suo ormai servo Big Bear. Reece Barbier Shop E' il negozio di Reece, ch oltre ad essere il barbiere di CJ e della famiglia Johnson era anche un grande amico di Beverly e del padre di CJ. Nel negozio non c'è niente di tanto particolare a parte la fotografie di ognuno dei membri del gruppo "The Jackson Five". Casa di Big Smoke E' la casa di Big Smoke, il membro degli OGF. Big Smoke è l'unico dei membri più stretti degli OGF a non trovarsi a Ganton. The Well Stacked Pizza Co. E' una pizzeria filiale di Pizza Stacked di cui il propietario non rispetta gli OGF e per di più cancella anche i loro graffiti dai muri. Sarà il primofast food che incontreremo nella storyline. Tattoo Parlor E' un negozio di tatuaggi che si trova vicino al salone di Reece. Market Station E' una stazione del treno che si trova a Market. Secondo alcune voci da anni le industrie di trasporti pubblici hanno tentato di farla chiudere ma senza però riuscirci. Verona Mall Il Verona Mall è un centro commerciale di Market da molti considerato anche uno dei migliori centri commerciali dello stato di San Andreas. Blastin' Fools Records E' una casa discografica che produce solamente canzoni rap. Villa di Vinewood Hills E' una villa dove vivono gente come produttori ricchi, chirurgi plastici ed altra gente che fa soldi a palate. Villa di Madd Dogg E' la villa del rapper nonchè rivale di O.G. Loc Madd Dogg, un rapper ricchissimo. La villa potrà essere del giocatore dopo il termine di alcune missioni. Burger Shot di Mulholland E' una filiale della importantissima catena di fast food Burger Shot che oltre ad essere il luogo dove fare le missioni per O.G. Loc è anche il posto dove egli lavora. Didier Sachs Il Didier Sachs è un negozio dove si vendono solamente abiti d'alta moda. Santa Maria Bay E' il punto più ovest della spiaggia a sudn di Los Santos. E' inoltre il luogo dove si tengono la maggior parte delle festicciole notturne fra amici. Victim Victim è una boutique piena di accessori alla moda. Rodeo Hotel Rodeo Hotel è un hotel a cinque stelle stracostosissimo. Quindi esclusi i pezzenti! Missioni svolte a Los Santos Per conto di CJ *Vertical Bird *Home Coming *Cut Throat Business *Riot Per Conto di Sweet *Tagging up Turf *Cleaning the Hood *Drive-Thru *Nines and AK-S *Drive-By *Sweet's Girls *Cesar Vialpando *Doberman *Los Sepulcros *Reuniting The Families *The Green Sabre *Beat Down on B-Dup *Grove 4 Life *Los Desperados Per conto di Ryder *Ryder *Home Invasion *Catalyst *Robbing Uncle Sam Per conto di Big Smoke *OG Loc *Running Dog *Wrong Side of the Tracks *Just Business Per conto di Cesar Vialpando *High Stakes, Low-Rider Per conto di O.G. Loc *Life's a Beach *Madd Dogg's Rhymes *Management Issues *House Party Per conto della C.R.A.S.H. *Burning Desire *Gray Imports Missioni speciali *The Introduction (missioni "Big Smoke" e "Sweet & Kendl") *End of the Line Voci correlate *San Andreas *Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas de:Los Santos en:Los Santos es:Los Santos fi:Los Santos fr:Los Santos nl:Los Santos no:Los santos pl:Los Santos pt:Los Santos (desambiguação) Categoria:Città